


Ring My Alarm

by canadiandraqula



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Alarm au, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: The paper had John Suh’s number and a small “Call me ;)” at the corner.He shook his head at the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. Doyoung felt his heart beat even faster, hearing it in his ears.“Jeez... John Suh.... Don’t make my senior year difficult...”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read bc im impatient and my beta reader was asleep LOL I PROMISE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE BETA READ
> 
> im not the best writer but this is lowkey for fun so ya hehe
> 
> enjoy ! :)

“No, it’s stupid. I’m not going to download it!” Doyoung folded his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. “Come on Doyoung, it’s for fun!” Taeyong pouted, walking in front of him and stopping. 

“What’s the harm in trying? Seeing you so lonely these days is such a downer!” He grabbed Doyoung’s shoulders, “You’re handsome, Doie. Imagine how many alerts you’ll get when you walk into class!” Taeyong began to make ‘ding’ sounds, mimicking the notification.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and continued walking, their school building finally coming into view. “I’ll download it when pigs fly.” He shoved his phone into his pants pocket. 

Doyoung shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy blue blazer, sighing.

In the distance, a voice emerged; yelling Taeyong’s name. He smiled and ran towards the voice, which ended up being Yuta. They held each other, filling Doyoung’s heart with an odd bitter feeling.

Nonetheless, he smiled at the couple. They all walked together towards the entrance of the building, only to be stopped by a crowd of girls squealing and running.

Doyoung scoffed, “Seriously? How inconvenient. It’s too early in the morning to be acting like this!” 

“Doie, haven’t you heard? John Suh is coming to the school.” Yuta stood on his toes, trying to look for him in the crowd of girls. “Hate to be that person but... who’s John Suh?”

Taeyong and Yuta twisted their heads to look at Doyoung and gasped. “John Suh, the model! He’s modeled for ARENA, Elle and is constantly scouted by entertainment companies to be an idol!” 

“Never heard of him, must not be that famous.” From a distance, you could hear multiple ‘dings’ coming from the crowd. 

The crowd split to watch him, John Suh, walk away to the front doors of the school. ‘So that’s John Suh...’ Doyoung thought to himself.

“I’ll catch you guys later, I need to make a stop at the teacher’s lounge real quick.” Doyoung already began walking, waving at the both of them. 

He began to think again, ‘Should I download Love Alarm?’ Doyoung wanted to shake off the thought and call it ridiculous but he couldn’t. His true nature was a closet romantic. 

The thought of romance and finding a true connection with someone made his heart beat even faster. Doyoung needed to make a pros and cons list of downloading the Love Alarm app.

——

Doyoung walked into his classroom, quickly shuffling to his seat. He narrows his eyes to Taeyong, who seems to be writing something on a sticky note and folding it up. He tossed the paper to Doyoung’s desk and stiffled a quiet giggle. 

He opened the note up, “What if John Suh rang your love alarm?” Doyoung rolled his eyes and tossed the note back to Taeyong. 

As if on que, John Suh walks in with another student. ‘Jung Jaehyun is his friend?’

“He’s from America, you know? Models a ton both here and there.” Doyoung hears faint whispers from girls behind him. 

Their eyes meet. 

It was quick, yet made Doyoung’s heart quiver. ‘He is handsome...’ He shook his head, trying to focus elsewhere. John smirked slightly, ‘Cute.’ 

John walked to an empty seat, which was conveniently next to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was quiet, guarded but was warm-hearted and kind to everyone. Lots of students were afraid to talk to him simply because he was far too handsome. 

He had come from a rich background, his family operating one of the largest hotel chains. Doyoung had been reading magazines, coming across Jaehyun in one of them.

Evidently, Jaehyun was to inherit control of the hotels once his father passes away. 

Doyoung never found interest in Jaehyun; if anything, Taeyong is closer friends with him. He would tell Doyoung, ‘Jaehyun doesn’t want to inherit those hotels, he wants to be an idol.’ 

“Isn’t he so cute?” Taeyong groaned, laying his head on his hand. “He’s not bad...” Doyoung shrugged, grabbing his pencil bag and notebooks from his backpack.

Taeyong hit Doyoung’s arm, smiling. The teacher walked into the room, greeting her students. 

——

As Doyoung walked out from the entrance, he heard gasps from all around him. He looked around, seeing everyone pointing and glaring at the sky.

Doyoung peered at the sky, seeing a large heart shaped cloud. ‘Cute...’ He smiled and looked back down at the ground. 

It was kind of embarrassing for him, his heart beat overly fast from just seeing a cloud.

Doyoung so badly wanted to fall in love but it’d be humiliating for him to tell anyone. Taeyong would laugh at him, Yuta would try to set him up with some trashy guy. 

He secretly loved the concept of love; the chase, lingering touches, gifts, kisses. Doyoung will never admit that though.

He knew he was never going to fall in love; Doyoung never considered himself to be attractive. Whenever Taeyong or Yuta would pry, he’d simply say no one at school was up to his standards.

‘Should I download Love Alarm?’

Doyoung continued walking, shaking off his thoughts. He needed to focus on working and schooling. 

Working was stressing him out all the time. At this point, Doyoung had no time to hang out with friends or have any time to enjoy himself. 

He sighed, plugging his headphones into his phone and put them in his ears. He began to hit shuffle on his playlist and prepared himself for a long walk to work.

Doyoung passes by the trees, turning shades of reds and yellows. The restaurant he worked at wasn’t on a busy street, he was by himself. 

Doyoung felt a ding from his phone..

tae  
| doie can we hang todaaaaay

doyoung  
ah sorry im busy again|

tae  
| come onnnn ur always busy :/

doyoung  
ya but school|  
read at 3:56 PM

He knew Taeyong was getting tired of these excuses. Doyoung had so much pride, he wouldn’t admit he had to overwork himself to pay the debt he owes to his aunt.

Doyoung’s parents had left him at a young age; and with no one to take care of him, his aunt felt forced to take Doyoung in. 

His aunt would always try her hardest to make sure Doyoung knows that if it weren’t for her, he’d be dead. 

He knows he’s a bother, so he stays out of her way and pays her whenever he get his paychecks. 

Arriving at the restaurant, he walked up the stairs to the dressing room. Doyoung needed to change into his work clothes. 

After changing, he needed to get to work immediately.

——

“Doyoung, you can clock out after this last customer!” His manager shouted from across the restaurant. He smiled and looked up to greet the customer.

‘Are you fucking serious?’ Doyoung’s smile faltered slightly. 

There, in front of him, was John Suh and Jung Jaehyun. “Right this way!” Doyoung turned around and cursed himself, leading the way to an empty table.

“What would you guys like to drink?” Doyoung brought out his notepad. “Two waters, please.” He smiled and bowed as he walked away.

Doyoung grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice cold water. He set them down on a tray and decided to give them time to figure out what they wanted, leaning against a table.

‘Why did you have to come....?’ He glanced over at John. He was laughing at something Jaehyun had said.

His heart still pounds looking at him. John Suh was too handsome for his own good, too handsome to make even Doyoung nervous.

Doyoung picked the tray up and walked back over to John and Jaehyun. “Here’s your waters! Have you guys decided what to eat?” He set the waters on the table.

“Can we get pork belly, a side of ox bone soup, rice and kimchi?” 

Doyoung scribbled their order down on a piece of paper and pinned it up on a string for the chefs. “I’m going to clock out now!” He shouted for his manager, who threw a thumbs up.

Doyoung walked back up to the changing room and changed into his spare joggers and t shirt in his bag. 

Walking downstairs, he gets flagged down by his manager. “The young man over there left a piece of paper here.” Pointing at John Suh. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the paper.

The paper had John Suh’s number and a small “Call me ;)” at the corner. 

“Thank you, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Doyoung smiled and walked out of the door.

He shook his head at the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. Doyoung felt his heart beat even faster, hearing it in his ears. 

“Jeez... John Suh.... Don’t make my senior year difficult...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re really cute, right now. It’s making my heart race!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only had half of it beta read tbh LOL my beta reader prob asleep rn so i wont bother her
> 
> ALSO IM STILL SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS BAD I LOWKEY WROTE THE SECOND HALF DURING A MELTDOWN LOL im okay tho
> 
> anyways pls enjoy <3

Doyoung opened the door to his apartment, being greeted by his cat, Bunny. He bent down and pet her, scratching behind her ear. 

“Doyoung, where’s my money at?”

Ah, his aunt. He looked up at her, “I haven’t gotten paid yet, can I have more time?” 

“Anything for you, always.” Sarcasm and bitterness dripped from her voice. 

He picked up Bunny and went to his room, which he shared with his two cousins. His cousins were fairy popular around school, Irene and Seulgi. 

They were all very close and Irene and Seulgi were excited to find that Doyoung was going to live with them.

“I bought this new lipstick in Itaewon yesterday. Doie, what do you think?” Seulgi looked at him, showing off her wine red lips. 

“It’s pretty..” Doyoung smiled, “How did you afford it?” 

“Shh!” Seulgi giggled, grabbing her micellar water to wipe off the lipstick. Doyoung opened his backpack and grabbed his homework, dreading working on it. 

“Did you hear about John Suh?” Irene peeked from the top of her bunk-bed down at Doyoung. 

“Yeah, what about him?” 

“Everyone at school is freaking out about him! I don’t see the big deal, personally.” Irene grabbed her phone to look up his instagram. Doyoung extended his arm to take her phone.

“Hm, Johnny J Suh...” Doyoung looked through his photos.

“What?! I didn’t know Jaehyun modeled too!” He clicked on a picture of Johnny and Jaehyun for W Korea magazine. 

“His Naver search says his name is Suh Youngho but his English name is John. Where is Chicago?” Seulgi scratched her head, reading off John’s search. 

“America. Do you guys know the answer for this problem?” Doyoung pointed to one of the questions. “Is it math?”

“Yeah...” He looked back down at his paper, “Uhhh...” They both went back to their phones. “Forget it, I’ll do this during free time.” Doyoung shoved the homework back into his backpack and flung it across the room.

He got up and grabbed his pajamas from a drawer. Doyoung decided to get ready for bed and walked to the bathroom. He reached in his pocket and felt the piece of paper with John’s number.

‘Should I call? Text? How do I even go about talking to a celebrity like this?’ Doyoung ran a hand through his hair. 

He decided to input the number as a contact and set his phone down on the counter.

Doyoung washed his face and brushed his teeth. After he cleaned up, he looked at himself in the mirror.

‘Why me?’ Doyoung was already jumping to conclusions. ‘Maybe he just wants to be friends. Maybe he likes me. Maybe-‘ He is driving himself crazy overthinking.

‘I’m not that handsome... Maybe if I downloaded Love Alarm... My confidence would be higher if I got multiple alarms.’ 

It was spir of moment clicking the “Yes” button when asked if he wanted to download the app. Doyoung let it sink up to his heart. The heart lightly beat on the app, ‘What am I doing?’ 

‘This is humiliating, am I really sinking low enough to download an app to make me feel secure?’ 

Doyoung exited out of the app and shook it off, leaving the bathroom. Entering the bedroom, he sees Irene is already close to falling asleep while Seulgi clicks around on her phone.

“Hey, I’m gonna go to bed.” Doyoung said as he clicked off the lights. “Okay! Sleep well!” Seulgi smiled and crawled into bed. 

Doyoung slipped into his own bed, already feeling drowsy by the atmosphere.

——

‘I will look moderately attractive today!’ He looked at himself in the mirror 

After cleaning his face and brushing his teeth, he decided to use some of his cousin’s skincare. 

He placed the goo-y liquid from inside a bottle on his hands, rubbing it gently into his skin. “Irene, can I use your.... moisturizer and sunscreen?” Doyoung yelled from the bathroom.

“I’ll kill you!” Irene called out. He decided that was his okay to use it. He pumped the moisturizer onto his fingers and rubbed it into his skin. ‘Wow, so soft!’ Doyoung ran his fingers upon his cheeks.

He uncapped the container of sunscreen and grabbed some with his fingers. Doyoung evenly applied it onto his face. 

‘I’m glowing...’ He looked at himself, smiling slightly. Doyoung decided to style his hair differently from the usual.

He parted his hair and did light waves with a straightener. Doyoung rang his fingers to mess it up slightly. 

He had to admit, he looked very handsome.

“What do you guys think?” Doyoung walked into the bedroom. “Kim Doyoung, what are you dressing up for?” Seulgi questioned, folding her arms.

“No reason, I decided I wanted to look cute today.” Doyoung shrugged, “Are you guys almost ready?” 

“Nayeon is picking us up today, so don’t worry.” Seulgi stood up, grabbing her red backpack.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later!” 

——

“Doyoung, you look so hot!” Taeyong gasped upon seeing him come into the classroom. He got up from his seat and rang to Doyoung. 

“What are you dressing up for?” Taeyong cupped Doyoung’s face, “You’re so soft!”

He felt heat rush to his face, “You’re too loud!” Doyoung glanced at John, who was looking at him. 

It was like time was still, staring at each other like in a movie.

“Doie.... Doyoung!” Taeyong was waving his hand in front of his face. “Come on!” Doyoung pushed him to his seat, and sat down.

“So... Did you think about downloading the app?” Taeyong rested his head on his hand. 

Doyoung unlocked his phone and turned on the alarm. The app had shown “Someone likes you within a 10 meter radius.” 

He showed the phone to Taeyong, which elicited a smile. “Doie is gonna have a boyfriend!” 

Doyoung shoved his phone back in his pocket, feeling himself become shy.

“Don’t be so dramatic...” He looked down at his desk, trying to hide his smile.

——

“Doie, let’s hang out today!” Taeyong smiled, looking at Doyoung as they walked downstairs to the lowest level of the school.

“Ah, I’m busy with work. Can we try this weekend?” 

“You’re a workaholic, Kim Doyoung! You’ll work yourself to death...” Taeyong frowned, as Doyoung stopped at the school’s exit. 

“I know... but you know how my aunt is...” 

“Yeah but you deserve some free time too!” Taeyong pushed it even further.

“Try telling that to her.” They both walked out of the school, chit chatting....

Without knowledge of John Suh eavesdropping from underneath the stairs. 

“Johnny...!” Jaehyun’s voice could be heard along with another. Mark Lee, the school’s foreign exchange student from Canada. 

“Bro, are we going to your place or...?” Mark was jumping around excitedly, as per his usual demeanor. 

“We’ll go to your place this time. I’ll be late, I have something to do..” John looked distracted, as if he was barely listening.

“Okay, just text us when you’re on your way.” Jaehyun smacked John’s shoulder and they went on their way. 

——

Doyoung had been on the same road, same time, going to the same place.

‘Wow, my life is so boring...’ He sighed, ‘I passed up hanging out with friends because of work...’

His phone went off, a familiar ring.

Doyoung clicked the notification, which led him to the Love Alarm app.

“Someone likes you within a 10 meter radius.”

He looked up from his phone, visibly confused. Doyoung looked around, seeing no one within that space.

Once he turned around, it had made sense.

John Suh.

“You didn’t call me or text me.” John spoke up, a hint of playfulness to his words.

“Was I supposed to?” Doyoung bit back, folding his arms.

John stepped closer, “No, but I would have really appreciated it. You’re cute, Kim Doyoung.” 

“Thanks... Well if that’s it, I’m leaving.” 

John walked up beside him and smiled, “Where are you headed?” 

“Work, you know.” Doyoung began walking, staring at the ground.

“Listen, I overheard your conversation with your friend. How often are you working?” 

“Every day. On weekends, my hours are shortened. It’s practically full-time.” Doyoung sounded irritated talking about work.

“Why do you work so much? Your aunt?” John questioned, “Yeah, long story...”

“I have time.” John stopped, leaning against a brick wall beside the pavement. He had a soft smile on his face.

Doyoung leaned beside him, sighing. “My parents pretty much left me. It wasn’t a big deal to me. I was, like, 5. However, it was kind of a big deal to my aunt. She took me in.”

“She thinks I owe this huge debt to her. Sometimes, I feel like I’m the biggest burden to her. Whenever she’ll get mad at me for anything at all, she starts saying a lot of hurtful things.”

“I think I’ve gotten used to it though, you know? Mean things don’t get to me like they used to, or I can defend myself.” 

Doyoung immediately wanted to slap himself. ‘You barely know this kid, why are you telling him this stuff?’ 

John was entrancing, something about him made Doyoung want to tell him his whole life story and more.

“I see...” 

Mentally, Doyoung was close to beating himself up. ‘Great, you made things awkward.’

“I understand where you’re coming from, though. I used to get hurt by insults and criticism but now... That’s life.” John looked to Doyoung.

“John-“

“You can call me Johnny.”

“Johnny..” Doyoung began, “I can’t imagine being in your shoes. Being someone significant must be difficult, one slip up and you’re burned at the stake for it.”

Johnny laughed at this, “I’m not used to people saying that to me. I’m always told not to complain!” 

“I couldn’t do it, Johnny. I think you’re strong for that.” Doyoung looked back at Johnny, eliciting a smile from him.

“You’re really cute, right now. It’s making my heart race.” 

Doyoung looked back to the ground, feeling shy again.

“I’d kiss you if it wasn’t weird.” Johnny slid closer to Doyoung, who only seemed to be feeling nervous.

“Johnny, I should get to work.” Doyoung turned to him. “Yeah, you should. I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me!” Johnny began to turn away, when his feet stopped him.

Doyoung began to walk once again, until he heard Johnny behind him.

“Kim Doyoung! I like you!” He shouted, giving a goofy smile.

Doyoung had to restrain a smile and a giggle. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Johnny.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung saw Johnny with a huge white bag in his hand in the middle of the street.
> 
> “Doyoung! I bought food for us!” Johnny smiled wide, holding up the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall sorry this update was kinda slow!!! life has been kinda hitting me hard and i’ve been really busy with lots.
> 
> i hope ur all staying safe out there and wearing ur mask!!!

doyoung  
hello? |

johnny  
| AYYY DOYOUNG!!!!!  
how are u :D

Doyoung turned over on his bed, smiling. 

doyoung  
i just got home from work |

johnny  
| omg have u eaten yet?  
| have u washed up? 

doyoung  
not yet.... |

johnny  
| u need to eat!!! 

Doyoung stretched his limbs out, his heart quivering.

He is kind of hungry, but he doesn’t want to take food out of the fridge when his aunt might get upset. 

doyoung  
i dont have any food :( |

johnny  
| whats ur address? 

Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows and sent Johnny his location. ‘Oh my god, is he sending me food?’

He felt kind of guilty at the thought, like he was taking advantage of Johnny.

Doyoung decided to get up and go to the bathroom, to begin washing up.

Washing his face and brushing his teeth, he felt a lot more refreshed.

Doyoung’s phone buzzed, showing a call pending from Johnny.

“Hello?” 

“Come outside, I’m outside your house.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened.

“Johnny, I-“

“Just come, it’s okay!!”

He looked at himself in the mirror. “I look gross!”

Doyoung sighed and decided to just go outside, slipping on his sneakers. He opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Doyoung saw Johnny with a huge white bag in his hand in the middle of the street.

“Doyoung! I bought food for us!” Johnny smiled wide, holding up the bag.

“You didn’t have to...” Doyoung smiled, walking towards him.

Johnny sat down on the gate ledge, setting the food down next to him.

“I can’t have you go hungry on me!” 

He sat next to Johnny. “I really appreciate it...”

They looked at each other, slowly smiling. “Soo... I got roasted sweet potatoes but mostly tteokbokki.” 

“Don’t you have to watch your weight? You’ll be bloated.” Doyoung grabbed a sweet potato from the bag and ripped the tinfoil off the top.

“Yeah, but I don’t care! I never get to eat unhealthy!” Johnny grabbed a container of tteokbokki from the bag. 

Doyoung took a bit from the sweet potato, “Wow, u can really taste the soy sauce marinate.” He continued to eat from the potato.

“Do you like sweet potatoes?” Johnny grabbed the disposible chopsticks and broke them in half, immediately stuffing a rice cake in his mouth.

“No, but I like these.” Doyoung felt warm, the hot food heating up his hands and body.

“Then good.” Johnny smiled.

There was a silence between the two, just eating and the occasional sound of Doyoung shivering.

Johnny began to notice Doyoung being cold and set down the plastic container. He took off his jean jacket and laid it across Doyoung’s back, covering his shoulders as well. 

“You look cute like that.” 

Doyoung felt warmer with the jacket over him, “But now you’re cold!” He protested, frowning.

“It’s okay! I may be cold but I’ve got the warmest heart...” 

Doyoung cringed whilst laughing, “Ew, don’t say that!” Johnny laughed as well, back to eating his rice cakes. 

“I’m curious, Johnny. How is it like to be famous?” Doyoung looked at Johnny.

“Well, it’s busy. I have a manager that handles all my appointments but I have no one to manage social media or scandals.” Johnny shrugged.

“Shouldn’t your company handle that?” 

“No, I do it all myself. I’m a clean celebrity, scandals don’t surface often. Social media, I have to schedule posts every week.” 

“I saw your spread with Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung smiled, “You both look great. I didn’t know Jaehyun modeled?” 

“Oh no, he doesn’t. I think it was something he wanted to try as a, like, experience.” Johnny said, “Am I hot?” 

Doyoung scoffed, “Don’t ask me that!” Which made Johnny laugh in return. 

“Doyoung.” His voice suddenly became serious. “Yeah?”

“I really think you’re cute.” Johnny smiled widely, grabbing Doyoung’s hand. 

He felt his face heat up, “Johnny...” 

“Johnny, do you actually like me? Or are you just pulling me along for nothing?” Doyoung turned his body to face Johnny.

“I don’t think we’re meant for each other. You’re cute, for sure, but you have a great career going for you. I don’t want to drag you down.”

Johnny stared at Doyoung, clearly unknowing what to say. “I’m sorry, Johnny. I’d love to get to know you better but I don’t want to be in a relationship where it feels imbalanced.”

“It wouldn’t be! Why would it be imbalanced?”

“We live completely different lives, Johnny. I don’t want to feel as if I’m taking advantage of you.” 

The air had changed around the two, tension rising.

He nodded, looking down at his lap while letting go of Doyoung’s hand. “I respect that.” 

“I’m sorry..” Johnny frowned, “Hey, don’t apologize! It’s alright, but can I ask something of you?” 

Doyoung hummed in response, “Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked, looking back up at Doyoung smiling.

“Huh? Why?” 

“I’m just curious. It’s okay to say no.” Johnny looked Doyoung in the eyes. It seemed as if their voices automatically softened, close to a whisper.

“Um... Sure..” Doyoung blinked. Things began to feel a bit too real. ‘It’s just a kiss, it’s not even a big deal.’ 

His mind begins to race, thoughts rushing through his head. ‘You’ve done this before, it’s not a big deal! Kim Doyoung, get yourself together!’ 

Johnny placed his hand on Doyoung’s cheek, his thumb grazing his lips. “Your lips are soft.” He smiled. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, Johnny slowly inching closer. 

‘Stop freaking out! Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think!’ Doyoung narrowed his eyes, away from Johnny.

Already so close, he notices Doyoung’s obvious nervousness. 

“Doyoung....” Johnny began, “Let’s wait another time, okay?” He pulled himself away.

“What? Why?” Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t want to make you feel like I’m forcing you to do this.”

“You’re not!” Johnny smiled, “I think we should wait.” He stood up, grabbing the forgotten bag of food. 

“I should head back home. Doyoung, it was a good time.” 

Doyoung stood up as well, beginning to take off Johnny’s jacket. “No, keep it. It’s cute on you.”

He rolled his eyes, but put it back on. “Thank you so much, Johnny.” Doyoung smiled, “Rush home, please. It’s only going to get colder!” 

Johnny chuckled, “You’re cute.” He ruffled Doyoung’s hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school!” 

“I’ll see you.” He watched Johnny as he walked away.

Doyoung had such a strange feeling in his heart. 

‘Why is my heart beating so fast?’

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed lol!
> 
> more chapters to come :)


End file.
